imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Coloradolandian Empire
The Coloradolandian Empire, also known as the Empire of Coloradoland, the Coloradolandian State, the Coloradolandian Monarchy, Coloradoland, or simply Colorado, is a country located off to the west of the Grand Empire of Monarchies, consisting of the main island, Coloradolandia, and two other minor ones, Imperious Land and Gracious Land. The Empire is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, thus consisting a island nation completely surrounded by water. Coloradoland is a absolute monarchy comprising of two governorships: Main Coloradoland and Secondary Coloradoland, both of which are divided into two provinces each. It is governed by a sort of autocratic monarchy with the seat of government in Denver. Both governorships and each province have seats of government for their local administrations. The Channel Islands of Casey and Mesmeric, as well the Isle of Mansland are Imperial Dependencies, linked to the Coloradolandian Emperor but officially not part of the Empire. The Empire has about twenty-six overseas colonies which are not part of the country and are separately owned and administered by representatives of the Emperor. Each of these colonies have separate legal, health-care, and educational systems. Coloradoland is a developed country, with the world's largest economy by nominal GDP and purchasing power purity. It was the world's first industrialized country and has served as a major power since the later years of the 16th century (in the form of the United Kingdom of Coloradoland until 1871, when it was re-organized into a Empire). It maintains considerable economic, military, cultural, and political influence. It is a recognized nuclear weapons state and has the largest defense spending in the world. It is a leading member of the Grand Empire of Monarchies Economic Union, a permanent member of the World Assembly Security Council, a member of the Commonwealth of International Empires, and a leading member of the World Assembly Economic Union, G8, G20, NATO, OPEC, WTO, and the Imperial Protection Organization. History The Coloradolandian Empire was created, in part, due to the unification of the Kingdoms of Colorado and Imprical Land into one state over a period of a century. In 1603, the countries had gained a same ruler, Charles I. Charles I immediately moved his court from Impricalburgh to Denver (the capital of Colorado). Despite this Unification of the Crowns, the two kingdoms remained distinct and independent states, with their own separate parliaments and laws. On 14 August 1714, the United Kingdom of Coloradoland was established by the political union of the Kingdom of Colorado and Kingdom of Impricial Land. This event was the result of a Union Treaty signed in 1713, and ratified by both Parliaments in June. Each passed their own separate Act of Union. During the 18th century, Coloradoland's prosperity and strength rose significantly. Trade increased seven-fold, science and religion became more powerful then ever, and the country's military became a true threat to the forces of the Grand Empire of Monarchies. During this time, Coloradoland defeated two invasion attempts by Brianna, one after another. The leading role of the United Kingdom of Coloradoland continued into the 19th century. The country's contributions to literature, science, and the arts was matched only by Brianna and the Federated States. The country lead the Industrial Revolution, fueling the growing economy. It also began a process of establishment of colonies outside of the mainland. In 1871, King Philip I of Coloradoland reorganized the United Kingdom of Coloradoland into the Coloradolandian Empire. A massive reorganization of the government was also implemented. Now an Empire, Coloradoland continued to lead the world. It maintained heavy political, economic, and military influence, after it defeated Brianna in the Briannian Imperialist Wars of 1803-1815. Denver, the capital city of Coloradoland, became the largest city in the world in 1881. Coloradoland fought against the Lesser Germanian Empire, with the assistance of her allies Brianna, Russia, and after 1917, the Federated States of America, in World War I (1914-1918). With combat taking place in Brianna, in the colonies, and elsewhere, the armed forces grew to over seven million soldiers. Coloradoland suffered two and a half million casualties and finished the war with a major national debt. After the war the Coloradolandian Empire received control of several Lesser Germanian and Turkish-Arabic colonies, thus extending it's colonial empire to it's current size. It covered a quarter of the world's population and a fifth of the landmass. During the 1920's, the country considerably reduced it's debt, but suffered considerably during the Great Depression (1929-1940). Coloradoland was one of three main Allies during World War II. Following the defeat of it's continental allies in the first year of the war, the Empire continued the campaign against Lesser Germania, by launching a successful aerial campaign to prevent the threat of invasion. After achieving victory in the War, Coloradoland became one of the three new super-powers. The immediate post-war years saw the establishment of the Welfare State, including some of the world's first and most comprehensive public health services. Massive post-war immigration diversified society as never before. The colonial empire remained strong as well. Coloradolandian culture also remained popular, all the way into the present day. Following a period of global strife and economic slowdown in the 1970s, the 1980s saw the flow of substantial off-shore oil reserves and almost-limitless economic growth. The leadership of Emperor Philip II was bringing the country to a new age. Coloradoland was one of the founders of the Grand Empire of Monarchies Economic Union at it's launch in 1993, by signing the Treaty of Catlin. Prior to that, the country had been a major member of the EU's fore-runner, the Grand Empire Economic Community, since 1973. The end of the 20th century saw a period of heavy military re-organization and expansion. Government and politics The Coloradolandian Empire is a autocratic government, with the Coloradolandian Emperor reigning with absolute power. The current Emperor is Philip II. His legislative/executive council is the Imperial Council, with the judicial system consisting of the Imperial Court. The supreme law of the empire is the Articles of Government Organization. Coloradolandian Emperor The Coloradolandian Emperor is the supreme ruler of the Coloradolandian Empire. Under the Articles of Government Organization, the Emperor is "a ruler with unbridled executive, legislative, administrative, judicial, foreign, and military powers". The Emperor appoints and dismisses his Chief Advisor, who is accountable and responsible to him and depends on his favor. The Emperor summons and dismisses the Imperial Council, appointing and dismissing all of the members at will. The Emperor can issue, modify, and repeal proclamations, decrees, edicts, and charters that can legislate or administer for the Empire. He appoints and dismisses all government officials at will. He is Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces and has sole power over military affairs, operations, and strategy. The Emperor also has absolute power over domestic, foreign, and economic affairs and rules the state with unquestioned authority. The Emperor cannot be punished or insulted, and can arrest, imprison, execute, banish, or forgive anybody at his own will. Imperial Council and Chief Advisor The Imperial Council is the executive council and de facto legislature of the Empire. It consists of the ministers of government, appointed and dismissed by the Emperor of Coloradoland at will, and led by a Chief Advisor, also appointed and dismissed by the Emperor. The Council oversees the government's operations and can, in theory, issue legislation related to administration and domestic affairs. In truth, however, the Body is virtually powerless and is only used by the Emperor to rubber-stamp his decisions. He can summon and dissolve the Body at will, and even rule without it. The Council has not be summoned since 2008. Imperial Court Category:Nations Category:Empires Category:Countries who have proclaimed themselves Empires Category:Economic Powerhouses Category:Powerful Nations Category:Large Nations Category:Coloradolandian Empire Mini-Wiki